


Forever A Rider

by LadyofAvalon



Series: The Violet Rider [2]
Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses sometimes give us a better understanding of who someone is.  A collection of drabbles that give you glimpses of Miriah's life, from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This series was begun with the intent to write a hundred drabbles back in 2007, but I never got around to it before my inspiration for Embers went out, so it's only a few, but it kind of hints at some of the events I was planning before that happened.

She urged Brie on. It was time to set off. It was her first time away from home. It was an ending, and a beginning at the same time. It was the end of one chapter of her life – her childhood in the Hadarac - and the beginning of her life as a Rider.

But it wasn't just her life that was getting a beginning. It was her new beginning, and it was her dragon's true beginning, the start of her dragon's life.

 _Endings aren't so bad,_ she thought, _but I like beginnings better. To all beginnings, new and old._


	2. Middles

Miriah stared at the flickering campfire, it was odd, she always had the most poetic thoughts at night. _The middle of life is funny. Everyone I've ever asked says that it's the crossroads of your destiny._ She smiled as Niana nudged her.

She wouldn't understand, being only a few weeks old, she was just starting on her journey. Miriah's was already in the middle. _But what if you've already found your destiny before you've reached the middle of your story?_ She sighed, she would probably never know. But she had something no-one else had – Niana.

Middles made no difference anymore.


	3. Ends

_The end of the world is a long way to go,_ Miriah thought, as she watched the other dragon lift off.

 _It's a long way, even for a Rider. It's too far for him to go for me._ He'd said that he'd travel to the end of the world for her. The end of something was a long way to go, but there were other types of ends that Miriah was now thinking about.

She knew this was going to end, the peace in Du Weldenvarden. It was going to end with a bang.

More than one end was coming.


	4. First

She'd had alot of firsts recently - her first time away from home, her first time away from her grandparents, her first time on her own. Du Weldenvarden was a first for her, too. The first big step to a new life, and the first big step away from her old life.

She looked at the scroll Oromis had given her; the Ancient Language was yet other first for her. She was beginning to wonder when all the firsts would end. Finally, she reached to the magic they said she had.

Now it was her first time using magic.

"Brisingr."


	5. Last

She stared at the letter. It was from one of the elves who had gone to find her grandparents and safely escort them to Ellesméra. A tear slipped down her cheek. They hadn't been able to find them. They were presumed dead.

The rings from Islanzadi had been found on the table, and had been sent back in the letter. She'd never see them again. She undid the clasp on her necklace, and slid the other two on the chain. They clinked against her parents' rings. Her mind was set.

They were the last people she was going to lose.


	6. Hours

There were only hours left. Not days, not months, not years, only hours. How could she bring herself to fight this battle, when she was going to break his heart? She had to, that was why. Even if it cost her everything, this battle was to save Alagaësia.

Hours remained until the final showdown. Hours remained until one of them died. Hours until they dueled Galbatorix.

_This is what being a Rider is all about. Being willing to give everything for what you love. I don't care if these are my own final hours, or someone else's._

_We will win._


	7. Days

She had only spent a few days in Ellesméra, so far, but she enjoyed it. Ellesméra was peaceful and calm compared to Lorievi. Though she spent most of her days inside, studying, or learning from Oromis, she was thoroughly enjoying herself, something that she hadn't done in a very long time.

It had been so long since she'd enjoyed herself like that, since she was little her life had been little play and alot of work, though she'd enjoyed it anyway.

The only thing that really bothered her now was how many days she had until she had to leave…


End file.
